


О тонкостях подбора тропов

by Kitahara



Series: флешмоб "30 дней текста" [7]
Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Drug Use, Gen, Missing Scene, Ratings: R, нецензурная лексика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23037991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitahara/pseuds/Kitahara
Summary: На слово "кокос" в рамках моба "30 дней текста".
Relationships: Jacques Renault/Laura Palmer
Series: флешмоб "30 дней текста" [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653859





	О тонкостях подбора тропов

– Он волосатый, как... как... – Лора силится подобрать сравнение, но приятное помутнение в голове не оставляет ей никаких шансов на сколько-нибудь приличный поэтизм. – Как твоя задница, Жак, вот.  
– Маленькая сучка, – умиленно смеется Рено, ничуть не обиженный. Хлопает Лору по бедру и притягивает к себе. – Зато у тебя попка...  
– Эй, эй!.. – В полумраке комнаты собственные руки кажутся Лоре очень тонкими и бледными, но жидкость, которая при неосторожном движении выплескивается из кокоса ей на живот, еще белее. Капля стекает к паху.  
– М, как сперма прямо, – говорит Рено, проводя пальцем по влажному следу. – Маленькая грязная девочка...  
Лоре вдруг становится неприятно.  
– И вовсе не похоже, – она надувает губы и раздраженно впихивает половинку кокоса в широкие ладони Жака. – Какого черта ты вообще его притащил?..  
– Я думал, тебя это позабавит, – Рено пожимает плечами. - В конце концов, у него здоровское название. Почти как "кокс".  
Лора вылезает из-под руки Жака и встает с расстеленной на полу медвежьей шкуры. К слову о коксе – кажется, еще дорожка не помешала бы.  
На полпути к столу идиотский поэтизм наконец-то находится: кокос – это Лора, и потому его можно смело сравнить с любой гадостью, а потом равнодушно распилить и съесть мякоть, соскабливая ложкой.

Она чувствует пристальный взгляд в спину, и, понимая, что это не Жак смотрит на нее, зябко передергивается.


End file.
